You're back and I'm gone
by Arianneg123
Summary: Toshiro is sent to the real world and goes to karin's school. karin dies of a menos attack.what happens now? i suck at summaries just please read it! ON HIATUS.
1. welcome to karakura!

You're back and I'm gone

**A/N- HEWWO!!! Arent you excited?! ThIS ISH MY FIRST HITSUxKARIN FANFIC!!!! And to celebrate with me is…**

**Karin: WTH?! WHEN DID I GET HERE?! *death glares***

**Shiro-Kun: wha?? Why is my name "Shiro_kun"?*death glares also***

**Arianne: cuz I wanted it to be ^_^ Now who wants to do the disclaimer? *looks at the two death glaring at her* **

**Karin: *stops death glaring and turns to toshiro* YOU!**

**Shiro-Kun: *shivers* o-o-k-kay arianneg123 does ot o-o-wn Bleach…o-only some dvd's**

Chapter 1

**Soul Society (No pov)**

"Captain's meeting in order!" Captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamotoyelled over all the talking captains.

The room became silent.

"There was an attack of Menos in KaraKura town." Shunsui suddenly bursted

The captains gasped. There weren't any big attacks since the war ended! The First squad taicho was thinking of something to do then he pointed to Captain Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya Taicho you and your Fukutaicho are to go to the real world and patrol the people with high spiritual pressure and contact us about the people with them do you accept?"

"Yes Yamamoto Taicho"answered Hitsugaya not knowing what was ahead of him.

**Karakura Highschool (Karin pov)**

"Karin-chan!!!" Yuzu my twin said

"Yes Yuzu?" I questioned and walked across the room

"There's a new student coming!!!And I heard he's hot!"

'_ugh why do I care?_' I thought but said "Really? Okay!" my sis has been trying to hook me up for a long time now… I really have no idea why…

"_BRRRIIINNNNGGGG!!!!!_" the bell! Finally!!!

The teacher walked into the room.

"OHAYO GOZAIMASU!!!" the teacher yelled. Everyday she does that if you're wondering

"As you guys have heard, there's a new student!" The new student walked in and I couldn't believe my eyes! Why is HE here?

"Hello I am Toshiro Hitsugaya call me Hitsugaya" his face was plain as the last girls drooled. I rolled my eyes. How long has it been since I saw him? oh yeah, 5 freakin years. He's not the elementary student I remember!

"Why don't you sit next to Karin?" the teacher asked. Girls glared at me. Toshiro walked to the seat next to me surprised then his face was plain again.

I leaned to speak to him and had a pissed off sign on my face "Toshiro why are you here?" Most shinigami left after they won the war.

**Toshiro Pov**

Stupid Matsumoto! She enrolled me into this High School to check for high spiritual pressure. But I bet it's just so she just has more time drinking sake. I walked into the classroom and saw Karin? The girl I saved from that hollow 5 years shes grown!

The teacher said I had to sit next to her. I was so surprised! Its like she knew we knew each other!

"Toshiro why are you here?'' she asked

"None of you're concern." I sharply answered. She looked annoyed and passed a note to me that read:

_You better tell me why you're here this is my town and I protect it or i'll call up Ichi-ni and tell him you touched me! He'll Bankai your ass!_

Shit! I have to tell her! I wrote:

_At break okay?_

**TIME SKIP BREAK{lunch}**

**( Karin Pov)**

The bell rang and lots of girls ran up to Toshiro asking if he could sit with them. The look on his face was priceless! He looks so cofuzzled right now!! Then I saw Laiya. The most popular girl in the school. She can get any guy to go out with her! Shes one of the bitch sluts in the school too.

I walked over to Toshiro and said "Come on Toshiro lets go." And grabbed his hand. He blushed but I didn't care. I just had to bring him away from that slut before he gets seduced.

Laiya yelled and ran to us and said in a seducive voice "hey Shiro-kun why don't you come with me instead?"

"I'm sorry but no. and its Hitsugaya to you!!!" Toshiro looked pissed off.

Laiya pouted in defeat. "This isn't over Kurosaki!!!"

**Toshiro Pov**

Whats with that girl? I believe her name was Laiya. Shes weird.

"Toshiro how did you tolerate her? She seduced all the guys in my school! Even the teachers!" Karin asked

"One name: Matsumoto"

Her mouth shaped into an "O" then she said "TELL ME WHY YOU ARE HERE!!!!"

Okay now I'm officially scared of this girl.

"I'm here because of the menos attacks"

"I can deal with them you know." she whispered

I was going to say something but the bell rang and we went back to class.

**A/N:**

**AAAHHHH!!!!ya I know its mad short but work with me here!!! I promise the next chapter will be better and longer!**

**Whoever reviews and adds this will be mentioned in the next chapter! I'll probably update Once a week so be patient!!! **

**C ya later,**

**Arianneg123 ^_^**


	2. dead?

Your Back and I'm Gone Chapter 2

**Heey **** I'm Back!!!!!!! Well lets just hurry it up so we can go back to the story…SHIRO!**

**Shiro:Arianneg123 does not own bleach!!!!**

**After School **

**Karin pov**

The bell rang and I had soccer practice. But then again I can't leave Toshiro alone in karakura! More girls might hit on him! I asked myself:

_**Why do I care if girls hit on him?**_

**Because you're jealous!** Someone answered in my head

_**I AM NOT JEALOUS**_! I yelled

**Yes yes you are**.she pointed out again

_**Who are you anyway**_? I know its not me answering!

**You'll find out soon the time comes**_**.**_then she whispered so Karin couldn't hear__**"When you die and become a shinigami you'll finally see me."**

Then I ran to the soccerfield almost late for practice forgetting about Toshiro.

"Kurosaki! You're late for practice!"

"Yes im sorry coach." I said sadly

During the middle of the game I heard a screech. The a hole appeared and five I believe the call Menos appeared out of the hole and were right in front of cornered me.

Then flashbacks of toshiro came into my head.

_**Karin kicked her soccer ball down the street and the ball fell down the stairs.**_

"_**This is bad!" she yelled and ran for the ball**_

_**The ball was caught by someone with white, snowy hair and a straight face. He kicked the ball up and put it in his hands and looked at it. "Is this yours?" he asked**_

"_**Yeah" she answered**_

"_**Its dangerous so be careful" he said and kicked it back to her.**_

_**She was about to thank the guy but he was gone.**_

_**(another flashback)**_

_**Karin was walking on a hill with her soccer friends. She spotted the guy that picked up her ball and ran up to him and asked "you're the one who picked the ball for me right?"**_

"_**Yeah" he answered**_

"_**Thank you" she said**_

"_**You're Welcome" he answered back**_

_**Karin wanted to start a conversation so she questioned him. "Hey what school are you from?"**_

_**A pissed off mark was on his head "HUH?! I'm not from any school I'm very busy! Go away!"**_

"_**You can play soccer can't you?" she asked**_

"_**I think so" he said**_

"_**This time we have a you play with us?"**_

_**He started to walk away hearing one of Karin's teammate say 'midget' then Karin yelled "Wait!" then tried to hit Toshiro with a soccer ball but instead he noticed it and back-flipped kicked it into the afro-kid's face! Karin's teammates started complimenting him and how good he was.**_

"_**I am Hitsugaya Toshiro" he said answering one of Karin's teammate's questions**_

_**Then they started asking questions to Toshiro. Toshiro's cellphone rang indicating a hollow and Karin was looking up at the sky, a worried look on her face.**_

"_**This feeling…again" she thought**_

_**Then Toshiro ran after the hollow leaving Karin and her friends.**_

_**Another flashback**_

"_**I'm going to look for Toshiro." Karin said running to the hill again satisfied she found him again.**_

"_**Hey why did you come here? Is your house near here?" Karin asked**_

"_**No. This is the best place you can see the sky from, it brings back memories."**_

"_**Memories? How old are you excactly?"**_

"_**That's none of your buisness."**_

_**Toshiro's cellphone rang and Karin grabbed Toshiro's arm before he could leave.**_

"_**don't go there!" **_

"_**huh?"**_

"_**Ah,how should I say it…I feel there's something bad that way"**_

Then Karin woke up a soul.

**Toshiro Pov**

I was wandering around Karakura afterschool looking at all the weird food. The candy store was nice and it had watermelon flavor! Better than what Ukitake-taicho gives me.

My cellphone rang. A just any kind, A MENOS! And Five were headed to the soccer field! Damn I shud've stayed with Karin!

I shunpoed to the soccerfield only to find Karin body on the ground, blood all over where she was. I couldn't believe it! She was dead. I was boiling! I killed The five menos in one strike then I saw Karin's soul.

"T-T-Toshiro?" she was shivering.

"Karin" I said sadly

"You have to take me to soul society right?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I wasn't here to save you."

"Its not your fault.I promise I'll remember you! And one more thing Toshiro before you preform a soul buirial. I love you."

It was too late. Toshiro pressed the hilt of Hyorinmaru while she said "I love you" and couldn't say I love you back. He knew one thing:

Karin I'm going to look for you. Everywhere in Rukongai if I had to.

**A/N: O_O GOMENASAI!!!!! ITS SOO BAD!!!*starts cutting herself***

**Well special thanks to those who reviewed,added this as favorite story, and alert:**

**Maii04**

**KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913**

**girlX901**

**Ziya Hitsugaya**

**NorthenFallenAngel**

**Funkypineapples**

**And please review!!**


End file.
